Missing you
by Pearl Malfoy
Summary: Hermione's journal...Sequel is called Wanting you(DRACO'S JOURNAL)...R/R...It's all interesting...Rated this way because of langue(sorry can't spell)...*Update* Chapter 7, 8, and 9
1. Chapter 1

Missing You  
  
(Hermione's Journal)  
  
*Hey I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, though, of course, like any self respecting fan, I wish I did.but that's okay.hehehe.Please R/R.thank you. *  
  
Journal,  
  
He's leaving me! He doesn't want me! Why can't I just die??  
  
He walked into Potions, looking utterly handsome, as usual. He walked past my desk and dropped a piece of parchment on it.  
  
At the time my heart did a little flip or two. You see I love Draco Malfoy! I love him! I would shout it from the roof tops if only it would bring him back to me.  
  
Okay back to today, well, after Potions I ran back here to read the note. When I did, I nearly burst into tears!  
  
This is what the note said:  
  
Granger, (God he started with my last name, am I dieing yet?)  
  
The little interlude (INTERLUDE!! SINCE WHEN HAS THIS BEEN AN INTERLUDE?!?) We have been having has got to come to an end. I really don't know why I have been wasting my last two years (TWO YEARS AND 5 DAYS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!) with a mudblood(mudblood, when did I become mudblood again and I thought he loved me, how wrong was I?!?) like you!  
  
I really don't know why I even bothered with you Granger, though you were a nice distraction. You're not even passingly pretty! I hope you don't think I, DRACO MALFOY, loved you! (I DID THINK YOU DID! YOU ACTED AS THOUGH YOU DID! OH WHY MUST YOU HURT ME SO?) Actually I hope you did. (UGH!)  
  
Granger, got to tell you this, since you probably don't already know, I could have any girl I want (I know you could and I thought you wanted me) and I don't want you!  
  
I hope I broke you HEART (YOU DID YOU DID!!)!  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
P.S. Cry over me, Granger, as I know you will! (Oh I will, right after I kill you)  
  
I did cry, after I ran to the bathroom. I loved him and he broke my heart.  
  
TTFN,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
*Hey please review, tell me what you think. Oh yea ummmm...I am writing Draco's Journal at the same time as this one.It's the same time period different POV's well hope you enjoyed this. * 


	2. Chapter 2

*I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters here in*  
  
Journal,  
  
Why do I keep treating him like shit? Yes, he's a fucking bastard! But I love him like there's no tomorrow! I will always love him.  
  
Okay, today he walked into potions looking disheveled, you know like he just got out of bed, but then Pansy, an evil slitherin BITCH, comes in looking much the same. I couldn't bear it, she kissed him and then said something to him that made his eyes widen.  
  
Then I said with a roll of my eyes, just to show that I didn't care, "Draco and Pansy. How odd a dragon and a flower," Looking over Pansy, and smirking. "A wilted one at that. Draco, dear boy, do you have to be so sickeningly obvious about your bed partners?"  
  
"Shut up, Granger!" he said.  
  
"What, Malfoy? You gonna do something about it?"  
  
Then he came up to me and said, softly, "Yes, I am."  
  
Pansy, his Pansy, looked utterly shocked. He lifted me, by my shoulders, up onto my feet. He tilted my face up ward and he kissed me. I tried but I couldn't help but respond, passionately.  
  
His hands were roaming my body, I moaned, and he whispered that he love me.  
  
Oh, sweet lies! They hurt so badly! Especially, when you know they are lies!  
  
Okay well we were still kissing when Snape walked in and broke us apart.  
  
I am still a virgin and I almost gave my self to Draco, right then and there. I wanted him. I still do.  
  
Had I given my self to Draco, I'm not sure I would have minded. I love him and it's not like I would be giving my self to, well, pro. Snape, for instance. Besides I actually like Draco. It's not like he's a bum off the streets.  
  
I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!!!!  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Hermione Granger 


	3. Chapter 3

*I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters here in*  
  
Journal,  
  
Today was just awful, as usual. He seems to just want to agrivate me, or maybe he just wants to hurt me. Oh, I don't think I could survive if Ron, Harry, and Ginny weren't here. I would be doomed. I can bearly stand the strain any more. I won't last much longer. I'm gonna break, and he'll see.  
  
Okay, today I was walking down the halls to my transfiguration class, when I suddenly, well, passed out. I just kind of killed over mid-stride. Thank God I was walking with Ron and Harry, one of them caught me and carried me to the infirmary. I really don't understand what happened, but when I woke up Draco Malfoy, who was in the bed next to me, seemed to wake as well. He looked so appealing, not that I could kiss him or any thing. It's just, I miss being with him all the time, and kissing him, you know?  
  
Well, when he woke up I asked him, "what are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
  
"Don't you know," he replied. "Your stupid friends ganged up on me because they thought I had something to do with your passing out."  
  
"Oh, sorry," I said sighing. "They always were over protective of me."  
  
"that's a good thing, you know, to have friends who are willing to stick up for you."  
  
"oh, I know, and I am grateful for them. They are sweet, just some times they get carried away."  
  
"Oh, well why did you pass out?"  
  
"I can't tell you, Malfoy, because it concerns you. So bugger off," I replied.  
  
"If it concerns me then I have a right to know," he said, determidly.  
  
"No, now leave me be before I start crying!" I whimpered.  
  
With that he left me alone. I think he was content to stare at me the whole time he was there. Then, Madame Pomfery (a/n sorry can't spell) released him, so that left me here all alone. I accioed my journal to me so that's how I got it.  
  
Well, that was my day, it was sad yet interesting.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Hermione Granger 


	4. Chapter 4

*I do not own harry Potter or any of the characters here in*  
  
Journal,  
  
Oh, I wish the school would do a romantic musical, ummmm, something like Moulin Rouge. I mean I am fairly confident in my abilities, I just bet I could get a big part, like Satine or something. That would be just wonderful, now if only some one could read my mind.  
  
Today was actually pretty good, since, I was ill during potions, and that is the only class I have with him. Did you know Ron still gets mad when he hears Malfoy's name? Hahaha it's so funny. I mean, Ron is sweet and everything, but he's always trying to beat Malfoy up.  
  
I mean I love Ron, dearly, as a brother. Same with Harry, but then again, Harry is way to preoccupied with Ginny, to be too much of a bother. I wish, there was a way I could show Draco that I love him.  
  
Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Yes!  
  
I have got it. I could talk to Dumbledor, I could suggest that for Christmas we could have a talent show. There could be judges, and prizes for the best singers. I'm gonna go tell Ron, Harry, and Ginny, and see what they think. Be right back.  
  
LATER:  
  
Oh my God, they loved it! Ginny's gonna go with me tomorrow to talk to Dumbledor. Hopefully, he'll like the idea.  
  
Oh, lord, please let him like the idea. PLEASE! I just have to show him how I feel. I mean, I can't go on like this. Pasisng out in the hall wasy and all. Today, when I woke up I promptly ran to the girls bathroom, and lost practically everything I did and didn't eat. So of course I missed Potions which wasn't so bad. Except the fact that I still can't get the egotistical bastard out of my head.  
  
I didn't go to class, and today was better than most, oh but I miss him so. OH MY GOD!!! HE HAS REDUCED ME TO TEARS!!! GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I'LL BE A WRECK! HE'LL LAUGH AT ME!!!! Why did I have to love Draco Malfoy? Thank God for that book of beautifying spells Ginny and the other girls gave me. I can use that to make my self beautiful. Since I am not already. I know I'm not, I'll admit it. If I were Draco would still be with me, probably.  
  
Then again he doesn't love me he never did.  
  
Kay  
  
This  
  
Is  
  
Not  
  
Working!  
  
Won't last much longer.  
LATER:  
  
Sorry I blacked out. It's becoming a habit. I'm gonna go, cause I don't think I can say any more!!!  
  
Bye,  
  
Hermione Granger 


	5. Chapter 5

*I don't own Harry Potter or any of those characters, hmmmmm. Except maybe Draco. He's hot. Hehehe*  
  
Journal,  
  
Oh my god, Dumbledore loved my idea! I was so shocked. Ginny was there she can tell you also. Yes, the perfect way to tell Draco, that I still love him, though, I shouldn't after the way that stupid git treated me!  
  
Ugh!!!! Now I am beginning to sound like Ron! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Ha!  
  
Ron's just jealous Draco got me for so long, but now that I'm free, he's got a girl!! Life's sad ain't it? Ha!  
  
Well, I saw Draco today, I went to potions. I had gotten my hair to frame my face in a bunch of tiny ringlets and my make-up just right. The only problem was I passed out, AGAIN! Yeah, so let me tell you the whole story.  
  
So this morning, I got up and dressed to impress (I love that word. IMPRESS), thinking, "I'll show him, he'll be sorry he left me!" My hair was in soft brown ringlets around my face. For make-up I had a deep red color on my lips, on my cheeks I had a little pink color. My eye's had a silvery eye-liner on them. With black mascara, of course.  
  
My robes were new and freshly pressed, these robes were unlike some of the others I own, and they clung to my, rather attractive, figure. You see, it's my seventh year and I did a lot of filling out between the summers between my fifth and sixth and even more between my sixth and seventh.  
  
I'm head girl this year, Draco's head boy. Well I know I didn't talk about it much but I mean I was so hurt, I still am. I mean I have to share a common room with him; of course, I stay out of there as much as possible. Oh yeah, I am also part veela. My mother you see, ummmm, well I'll save that story for another time.  
  
Where was I? Oh, yeah, well when I was dressed Ginny and I ran to see Pro. Dumbledore and you know what happened there. I skipped break feast to make sure I looked alright.  
  
So, later after break feast was over Ginny, Harry, and Ron came and got me from the bathroom in Gryffindor tower, I refuse to use the one in the heads dorms. Ron was upset that I hadn't eaten, "again," he said. He says I haven't eaten for days now. Funny, I hadn't noticed food just doesn't hold any fervor for me! Besides, I don't think Draco would want me fat! I should lose some weight.  
  
Ron gave me this big lecture about eating. Telling me it's bad not to eat! Then, Harry started talking about anorexia, which is a muggle eating disorder, where a person refuses to eat and the other one bulimia, which is where a person eats a lot and then forces themselves to vomit.  
  
I said, "Whatever, could you please not talk like that? We are almost to potions and I don't want people to think there is something wrong with me!"  
  
Ron and Harry both yelled at the same time, "THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!!!"  
  
I had just noticed Draco, along with, as usual, Crabbe and Goyle ahead of us. Draco glanced back and saw that they were yelling at me, his eyes widened.  
  
I said, "Harry, Ron there is absolutely nothing wrong with me! So I skipped a few meals, so what? It was only a couple leave it alone!"  
  
Suddenly, Harry said, "Oh, I see!"  
  
I bursted out with, "YOU SEE WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"Why you are doing this!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"It's his fault, isn't it? You don't think your good enough, so you're doing something about it!!! I thought the talent show was a good idea but I didn't think you would resort to hurting yourself!!"  
  
"WHAT." PANT. "ARE." PANT. "YOU." PANT. "TALKING." PANT. "ABOUT?!?" PANT.  
  
My breathing had become more and more labored, my steps had slowed considerably. I think Harry and Ron saw the signs.  
  
They both yelled, "'Mione!" and ran to my side. I saw Draco look back shocked, and then he started running back to me! Then, I blacked out. I don't remember any thing else. I didn't make it to potions, AGAIN!!  
  
God, I am going to have to talk to Pro. Snape about getting lessons on my own to catch up!  
  
Damn!!!!!! Draco must be laughing his fat arse off about this. About how that, "Mudblood, Granger passed out in the middle of the hall way." What a joke I am gonna be!!! He would say just that too. Even if he knows that I am not a mudblood, not that he cares!  
  
God, I am going to stop writing, now! I'm gonna go and cry myself to sleep!!!!  
  
Till tomorrow,  
  
Hermione Granger 


	6. Chapter 6

*I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people and or creatures. CREATURES BEING POTIONS. AHHHHHHHH THEY ARE AFTER ME. I NEED MEDICAL HELP. DRACO IS MY LOVER. Oh sorry gotta little carried away there. Bam*  
  
Journal,  
  
HOLY SHIT! I missed break feast, AGAIN! Ron and Harry are probably going to give me another lecture on anorexia and bulimia, AGAIN. This is not gonna be a good day. Hey, I mean it wouldn't hurt to lose a few pounds, hmmmmm, or maybe twenty. I mean, eating is highly over rated! I am certainly not anorexic or bulimic, so there!  
  
So what if I miss a few meals, that never hurt anyone! It's been what? About six days, so that's about 18 meals! Big Whoop! I mean I have enough fat on me to last the winter! I bet Ron and Harry are eating my share, anyways!  
  
You know what? It doesn't matter what Harry and Ron say! When I am through starving myself, I'll be thin and beautiful! Ha! I am strong, I won't give into these fainting spells either! So there! OH CRAP! I can hear Harry and Ron yelling for me! I gotta go I'll write more later!  
  
LATER:  
  
OH MY GOD! It happened AGAIN!! I fainted, well, I fainted in POTIONS! Ron and Harry were yelling at me about the importance of eating. Draco, as usual, was walking in front of us slowly as if listening to the lecture I was getting.  
  
Lord, why does he always have to be were I am? Can't he just get a life and stop listening in on Harry and Ron's ranting! Even Harry suspects the reason I don't eat is him! It's not! I don't eat because I am fat! Yes sure yesterday I had an attractive figure today well, I am just so fat. I mean look at me I am 5' 7" tall, and I am chuncky it just doesn't fit! Grrrrrr. They don't understand , if your fat, you shouldn't eat! I mean it's a simple fact!  
  
Anyways, Harry and Ron were lecturing me, yet again. My breathing became labored and I quickly told them to stop talking and start running. I just had to make it to potions today! We ran past a startled Draco, who in turn started to walking faster!  
  
It was getting harder and harder to breath. When we got to class Harry and Ron sat down. I was about to but the room started spinning. I muttered, "OH SHIT!" and I fell. I don't know who caught me or if I just hit the ground, which I doubt.  
  
I was unconscious during lunch and dinner! When I woke Draco was in the chair next to me. He was holding my had, till I jerked it away from him.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing here?" I asked him.  
  
"what do you think, Hermione! I came to see how you are considering I caught you I think I have a certain right!" he stated.  
  
"well you don't! So bugger off Malfoy!" I said, quietly.  
  
"So we are back to last names then, Granger?" he asked calmly.  
  
"we never went back to first names, malfoy." I stated.  
  
"Why haven't you been to any of the meals, lately? Harry confronted me, today, after potions, saying this was my fault. I wanna know whats going on with you and why your hurting yourself?" he said, softly. "I love you and I don't wanna lose you!"  
  
That was it! The final square! " I love you and I don't wanna lose you!" I couldn't believe he had the nerve for that! I mean, Damn! What kind of a dumb ass does he take me for? Does he really think that I am so dumb as to forget he dumped me?  
  
I exploded, hten, in a deadly calm voice, I said, " you really expect me to believ you love me and that you don't want to lose me? Ha! My brother could make up better lies! Though that's hard because I don't have a brother, or maybe I do, its just he's such a good lier I don't know about him. Oh yeah, I have over bearing parents, an ex who has mentle issues and two of my best friends are lecturing me about my being anorexic!"  
  
"YOUR WHAT?" he yelled.  
  
"I AM ANOREXIC! I HOPE THAT GOT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! OR HVE YOU BEEN TOO BUSY MAKING OUT WITH PANSY TO NOTICE I HAVEN'T BEEN TO ANY OF THE MEALS?!?!?" I yelled back.  
  
Suddenly, he calmed down. "Isn't that the eating disorder were you just don't eat? How many meals have you skipped? Why are you doing this, 'Mione? Your just skin and bones as it is! You hardly have an ounce of fat on you!" he said in a scared kind of desprate voice.  
  
"YOUR RIGHT, I JUST WON'T EAT. I HAVE SKIPPED, OH SAY, UMMMMM, ABOUT 21 MEALS! I NEED TO LOSE WEIGHT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I NEED TO MAKE MYSELF BEAUTIFUL AGAIN! I NEED TO MAKE SOME GUY, ANY GUY, WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME!" with that out of my system I burst into tears, and yelled, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, MALFOY!!!!"  
  
he left with a quiet, "I love you, 'mione" to which I shouted a very lout, "LIAR!" I cried myself to sleep after that. Then when I woke up ron was there telling me that he and Lavender had just broken up! He was wondering if I'd go out with him! I said sure.  
  
Parting is such sweet sorrow,  
  
Hermione Granger 


	7. Chapter 7

*Dudes and dudettes as you well know I do not own any of the Harry potter characters I just use them for the purposes of entertaining you. . . so I hope you enjoy this next chapter in MISSING YOU. . .*  
  
Journal,  
  
I know Ron asked me out yesterday and I agreed! Ugh! Why did I have to say yes! Was I that desperate? God! Now I have to go to breakfast, lunch, and dinner! Grrrrrrrr! Well, I have to get ready for breakfast . . . Talk to you later!  
  
LATER  
  
Oh my God!! ! Okay, I went to breakfast and I started eating . . . Lord the food tasted horrible . . . maybe it was just me. I looked up and saw Draco smirk at me, it was an "I told you so," smirk. Probably because I'm at breakfast or maybe he cursed my food . . . but why would he do that? Ugh! This is just great!  
  
So I got up and kind of ran for the bathroom wear I promptly cleared my body of all I had just eaten! GROSS! Anyways Draco followed me (what a shock) I didn't know till he was helping me hold my head up and my hair away.  
  
I gasped, "What are you doing here?"  
  
He smirked and replied, "I live here! 'Mione, why are you so sick? Maybe you should see Popery. . ."  
  
"NO! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW I AM LIKE THIS! ESPECIALLY RON AND HARRY!! ! I'LL GET LECTURES ABOUT BEING BULIMIC!! !" I had started screaming and ended up sobbing. "Draco, I have a problem and I know it, but I have to handle it myself! If I can't then I'll die! Not very many people would care anyways." I finished with a weak smile.  
  
"I'll care," he replied, quietly. "You have to get help! 'Mione, you can't fight this by yourself. I'll help you. . ."  
  
"I'm breaking up with Ron . . . and I am asking Dumbledore permission to go home until the talent show, or until I get well . . . and I'll be gone and you won't have to worry about me."  
  
"'Mione, I'll always worry about you . . . are you performing in the show?!?" he asked shocked. "'Mione you can't leave me like this . . ."  
  
"Sorry, Draco! You didn't want me, remember?" I said sighing. "I LOVE YOU, DRACO . . . and it break my heart to have to say this, I HAVE TO LEAVE. Just promise me one thing, love."  
  
"What??" he asked hopefully.  
  
Promise me you'll come to my funeral, NO MATTER WHAT! PROMISE ME!"  
  
"I PROMISE . . . but you won't die on me I LOVE YOU, too 'Mione! I always will!" with that Draco kissed me.  
  
I kissed him back with all my might, but I pulled back first, saying, "I have to talk to Dumbledore! I LOVE YOU! Goodbye. . ."  
  
"Goodbye, sweetness. I'll miss you!" he said quietly.  
  
As I walked away, I felt his eyes on my until I disappeared into the darkness of the corridors. First, I sought out Ron. I told him that we weren't working as a couple and I asked if we could still be friends. He an agreed quickly enough, and I was happy.  
  
Then I had to go see Dumbledore. So I went to his office and said the password, "Lemon Drops," and I walked in to the spiral stair case. It revolved me up to Dumbledore door and I knocked.  
  
Dumbledore answered and I got straight to business.  
  
"Professor, I have come to ask your permission to return home and continue my school work by owl until the talent show or when ever I become well and whole again?"  
  
"May I ask what this sickness is?" he said.  
  
"I am bulimic/anorexic, sir," I replied calmly.  
  
"Oh, well if that's the case you have my permission. Could I announce you're leaving at dinner tonight, and give the true reasons?" he asked.  
  
"If you think it wise, sir, then I have no objections." I replied softly. "Could I go prepare to leave?"  
  
"Of course Miss Granger." He said, just as softly.  
  
So that's were I am now getting ready to go home. I was excused from the rest of my classes today.  
  
As of now only Dumbledore and Draco know that I am leaving. So everyone else will be surprised that I am leaving first thing tomorrow mourning.  
  
Okay I gotta go to dinner and not touch the food and if I do touch the food, try not to vomit. Be back later!  
  
LATER:  
  
They won't leave me alone. After Dumbledore announced I was leaving everyone has bugged me! All of the sudden Dumbledore says that Draco is going with me and that my parents have already agreed! ! !  
  
I was shocked, but oh well, Draco and I are leaving tomorrow mourning for my house, oh well I have to get to bed!  
  
I LOVE DRACO MALFOY.  
  
AND HE KNOWS IT! ! !  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Hermione Granger 


	8. Chapter 8

*Dudes and dudettes as you well know I do not own any of the Harry potter characters I just use them for the purposes of entertaining you. . . so I hope you enjoy this next chapter in MISSING YOU. . .*  
  
Journal,  
  
Okay, so yesterday I told you that I broke up with Ron, told Draco I love him, and asked Dumbledore to send me home . . . Damn, I was busy yesterday.  
  
After I did all that Dumbledore announced that I was leaving and then proceeded to tell everyone Draco was going with me.  
  
So, today, we were on the train after a tearful goodbye between Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender (who is going out with Ron again, in case you were wondering) and I.  
  
Anyways I didn't see Draco till we were on the train together! What I didn't expect was to see him in muggle cloths, or for him to look so hott in it.  
  
He was wearing a black muscle tee with a black leather jacket, and some tight black jeans. (DAMN! Does he look hott in black or what?!?) His hair was left uncombed.  
  
Lord, he was extremely hott! The weird thing was he still looked that way after the four hour train ride. Since, I looked horrible, considering I fell asleep about five minuets into the train ride. When I woke I was warm and comfortable, then I realized I was in someone's arms. I pulled away quickly after that. Anyways, by that time it was time to get off the train, so we did.  
  
I introduced him to my parents. I could tell they loved him just like I do. They just don't know I love him or they wouldn't have put him in the room adjoining mine. Oh well. I hope he's comfy in that room, I hear it's very comfortable, or so Ron told me! When he had Harry stayed with me last summer! Harry stayed in the room across the hall. It was the funniest summer I've had for a while . . . till now.  
  
Now is definitely climbing the charts. I mean I am here with the man I love. The reasons aren't that good. I mean, I think my parents know I am bulimic, because my bathroom door is locked and I can't go in unless I ask! Grrrrrrrr. Draco ahs a key to the bathroom . . . I'll just have to find a way to get it from him! There's always a way! Hehehe.  
  
Lord, Draco and I start our studies tomorrow. I am not looking forward to it. I mean, not the studying part, the part that I am with Draco for most of the day and won't be able to work on studying!  
  
I haven't eaten all day . . . but nobody knows it except for you of course! If they did know I would be doomed.  
  
My mother serves me breakfast on bed so it's easy to get rid of that . . . lunch, I can say I had a big breakfast . . . dinner, ummmmmm, I could say that I feel ill and go to bed early . . . now if I could do all that without fainting then I will be grateful to whoever controls my fate, besides myself, of course.  
  
Anorexia- condition were you refuse to eat  
  
Bulimia- condition were you eat the throw up everything you've eaten  
  
Definitions . . . it doesn't say anything about how to cure it. I mean, how am I supposed to cure myself without direct instructions? Kay, well I have to go to dinner. Talk to you later!  
  
LATER:  
  
I found a really lame excuse not to eat . . . I'm gonna get on the internet tonight and look up good excuses not to eat.  
  
Draco told meat dinner he'd be up later to talk to me. I love him soooo much! I can't help it. He's sweet, smart, and hott as hell. How could I resist that? I still think he hates Ron and Harry, though. I know Ron still hates him . . . Harry's in between kind of neutral.  
  
DAMN . . . there's a knock on the door. SHIT . . . its Draco . . . ummmmmm . . . I'll write down our conversation when he leaves!  
  
LATER:  
  
Draco walks in and sees me writing, "Babe, what are ya writing?"  
  
I reply softly, "My Journal . . . ummmmmm . . . just talken about my day and my feelings."  
  
"Can I read it?"  
  
"Uh . . . No . . . I mean, it wouldn't interest you!"  
  
"What, does it say 'even though I say I love Draco, secretly I love Harry' or some other stupid person who isn't worth your time?" he asked sharply.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE ONLY YOU!!!" I answered. "How could you say that? I mean, do I hide it that well?" I nearly started crying there, I didn't, of course, I gave him a scowl worth twenty of his silly slytherin colleages.  
  
"Just checkin' I mean you never know Potter might come around and try to steal you from me."  
  
"Well, he could, but technically he wouldn't be stealing, because, though I love you, we are not in any other relationship at the moment, and I don't belong to you." I said that with a sweet little laugh.  
  
"Well, then, beautiful, will you do me the honor of becoming my girl friend?"  
  
"I don't know Draco . . . I love you . . . but the last time I was in a relationship with you, I was hurt badly with a letter."  
  
"Sweet, don't you understand? I had too, my father was after you! He wanted you dead because I loved you. He wanted to do it as punishment for me not becoming a death eater. I had to hurt you. You wouldn't have believed I really wanted you gone, if I hadn't hurt you. I LOVE YOU, 'MIONE!!! Please give me one more chance.  
  
I smiled, weakly at him and replied, "Of course, I'll give you a second chance! I love you!!! Ummmmmm . . . catch . . . me . . ." I gasped and fainted.  
  
When I came to Draco was in my bed topless under the covers with me, and I was in my night gown.  
  
"Did you eat at all today?" he asked.  
  
"I did I just didn't eat dinner."  
  
"You slept through lunch . . . and you weren't at breakfast," he stated. He pulled me closer to his muscular form. "Darling, you are nothing more than skin and bones. 'Mione, you have to eat and not throw it up afterwards. I want you well and healthy. I want to be able to hold you without worrying about hurting you! I love you, ummmmmm . . . but I had better get back to my room before . . . ummmmmm . . . I'd just better go. Love you! Good night." With that he kissed me, sweetly, and left.  
  
Well, I am gonna go to sleep!  
  
I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!!!  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Hermione Granger 


	9. Chapter 9

*Dudes and dudettes as you well know I do not own any of the Harry potter characters I just use them for the purposes of entertaining you. . . so I hope you enjoy this next chapter in MISSING YOU. . .*  
  
Journal,  
  
Oh my God! I am dating DRACO MALFOY! The love of my life. *SIGH* Oh, I am soooo happy. Oh, I have got to owl Harry and Ron. Hmmmmm . . . what should I say. How about:  
  
Harry & Ron,  
  
Hey, guys! How are you? I'm doing a little better, though I did faint yesterday! If you need to ask anyone how I am really feeling could owl Draco for information.  
  
Well I guess I ought to tell you Draco and I are dating, again!! I am soooo happy!  
  
Well I have to go to. Classes start in about 5 minuets!  
  
I love you guys!  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
P.S. Don't get into too much trouble, without me.  
  
Well okay that's been sent! OH I miss them! I can't wait till I can see them again.  
  
Oh, ummmmmm . . . I didn't eat breakfast today. Ummmmmm . . . I didn't eat breakfast today. Ummmmmm . . . Nobody knows yet. I'll find a way to skip lunch and dinner . . . OH I gotta get down to the library! I . . . ummmmmm . . . am gonna be late to potions. Talk to you later.  
  
LATER:  
  
Potions was really quiet . . . soooo different from when Neville would blow up the cauldrons! Oh, how I miss my friends! NOT, that I dislike being alone with Draco, the dear. Though he did try to force food down my throat. It's the thought that counts. I mean, he tries to make me eat; I love his determination, and everything else about him. I mean no one cares that much about me. OH how I love him!!!  
  
Well, he'll be coming in here soon . . . wait a minuet . . . what the hell is all his stuff doing in here?!? . . . Well I'll tell you the conversation later tonight.  
  
LATER:  
  
Draco knocked on the door and walked in. He said, "Good evening, love."  
  
"Good evening . . . Why is all your stuff here, in my room?"  
  
"Ummmmmm . . . sweetheart . . . I asked your parents if I could move in here."  
  
"Ohhhhhh . . . ummmmmm . . . why?" I asked, shocked he had the audacity to ask my parents that.  
  
"I wanted to make sure your doing okay 24/7."  
  
"Oh . . . ummmmmm . . . thanks, I think. But Draco, darling . . . there's only one bed!"  
  
"Well, ummmm . . . 'Mione, will you . . . ummmmmm . . . I mean, would you . . . uhhhhhh . . . I don't know how to say this . . ."  
  
"Say what Draco?"  
  
"Will you . . . ummmmmm . . . marry me? I know it's sudden, but I really do love you and your parents said if I could get you to agree . . . They'd help plan everything! Please say yes, darling, please!" He looked so adorable . . . and Draco doesn't usually resort to begging I mean, look at him, that handsome face . . .  
  
Draco, darling, I love you very much . . . but we are soooo young. I don't know if it's the right thing to do!"  
  
"Love, sleep on it! You don't need to answer right now. We're sharing a bed. I love you. I'm gonna go change."  
  
And so I am writing this while he is in the bathroom . . . OH SHIT here he comes!  
  
Goodnight,  
  
Hermione Granger 


End file.
